Alone
by ProudBamaGirl
Summary: Major character death and a lot AU. Written pretty much after last weeks episode...


Just a short one shot. This idea bugged me after The Hole In The Heart. This could probably be a bit AU since we all know how that one actually ended, but here it goes. As always, any reviews are appreciated. Thanks in advance...

Temperance Brennan had never felt more alone in her life than she did that morning sitting in her doctor's office. She'd just gotten the news that would change her life forever.

Angela was busy with her two month old daughter. She didn't feel right going over to her house and bothering her with her troubles. She honestly needed a shoulder to cry on right about now. It was at that singular moment that she realized how completely empty her life had become.

Grabbing the papers from her doctor, she stopped at the receptionist and made an appointment for her next visit. A visit that she wasn't sure she even wanted to keep. She sighed and took the card that the receptionist handed her. He shoved the papers and the card into her purse.

She held the tears inside until she opened her car door and climbed inside. She draped her head over the wheel and the sobs started. Once they started, she couldn't seem to stop them. How on earth did she get herself in this situation?

She knew the answer to that. She'd made the conscious decision to fall in love with her partner. At the thought of her partner, her tears seemed to flow even harder. Her mind drifted back to that long ago night. She'd all but forgotten how safe she had felt in his arms.

She drove on auto pilot to her next destination. This was going to be so damn difficult. She parked her car and took a deep breath before she opened the door and headed down the path that she knew like the back of her hand. Each step she took was harder than the other. Each step felt like it was causing her heart to break more and more.

She looked down at the familiar tombstone and sighed heavily. She knelt down and brushed off some of the leaves that had blown onto it. She noticed that there were a few new flower arrangements. No doubt thanks to Angela and Hodgins. She took a deep breath and whispered softly, "I miss you so much. Maybe now more than ever. I wanted you to be the first person that I told about the baby. It just seems so unfair. You were my best friend for years. Even when I didn't like you, you were my friend."

She laid her hand on the cold marble gravestone and she closed her eyes and a lone tear drifted down her cheek. This was harder than she ever thought it would be. She let her fingers trace the familiar name and sighed as she wished that she could have changed so many things. Mostly, she wished that she had told him long ago how much she loved him. How he meant everything to her. Now she wanted to tell him that, because of one night of passion and love, she was expecting a baby.

They only had one night together, because the next day, Jacob Broadsky would claim his final victim. A victim that didn't deserve to die. A victim that was a good man. A man that everyone loved and respected. A man that only wanted to love everyone. A man that believed in heaven and hell. A man that believed that the heart could break. Even if it was a muscle and incapable of breaking. A man that made her see that the world was a much bigger place. Bigger than the bones that she worked with every day.

Booth had loved her even when she hadn't deserved it. Now, despite how improbable it was after only a single night of lovemaking, she was carrying his child. A child that would never know that love of it's father. The way that Booth could make things better with a simple word or touch. How was she going to do this alone? How was she going to be both mother and father to their child? She didn't have a good history and she was sure that she couldn't do this. Not after her parents had abandoned her as a child.

She shook her head and thought that she would be a better parent. She owed it to Booth's baby. She owed it to him to give their child the best of everything. Including the best mother that she could be. She wouldn't abandon her son or daughter. She would be there for everything in his or her life. She would be, because Booth couldn't be. That last thought filled her eyes with tears once again and she leaned forward and sank to the ground.

She heard the crunch of the leaves and knew who the person approaching was before they said anything. She felt arms encircle her shoulders and it caused her to cry harder. He heard Angela whisper, "I know how much you miss him sweetie."

Brennan nodded and said, "It's not fair Ange. He should be here with us and not in the cold ground. Especially now."

Angela looked at her and asked, "What's wrong Bren?"

She sobbed for a moment and finally said, "Remember when I told you that I got into bed with Booth the night that Vincent was killed?"

Angela nodded and Brennan whispered, "Well, I'm pregnant and the baby is Booth's. It makes no sense and it's very illogical. We only slept together once. I shouldn't have gotten pregnant from one time."

Angela smiled and said, "It's a miracle. Booth always did believe in miracles."

Brennan nodded and said, "He did. Didn't he?"

Angela nodded and said, "We will all be here for you. Me, Jack, Cam. Everyone. I promise sweetie. This baby part of you and a part of Booth. We miss him and we know that you loved him."

She looked at her best friend and asked, "How can you possibly know that? I didn't even..."

Angela shook her head and whispered, "We knew. Trust me. We knew. Even when you didn't. We knew how you felt about him. We also knew how he felt about you. He would have loved knowing that you are having his baby. I hope that somewhere up there he's looking down on you and smiling. If we could hear him, he'd probably say atta girl Bones. Atta girl."

Brennan broke down at that. She had never believed in love. Never believed that it existed. At least not for her. She supposed that it hadn't. Not really. Not until she met Seeley Booth. He'd opened her up in ways that she never would have thought possible. She was her one and only true love and now he was gone. However, before he'd left, he'd given her one very special gift. A gift that no one else could give her. A piece of him to have with her forever. No one could ever take that away from her.

After all the tears had been cried, she hugged Angela one last time and looked down at the marble headstone and whispered, "Goodbye for now Booth. I love you. More than you will ever possibly know."

She and Angela walked towards her car. She had come here often in the months since Booth's death and this was where she would bring their baby when he or she was old enough to ask questions about their father. She would tell him or her what a wonderful man their daddy was. A man that they would never know...


End file.
